


some things are bound to happen

by bannerless (seraf)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bondage, Choking, Consensual Kink, Degradation, Established Relationship, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Sort Of, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Oma Kokichi, Voyeurism, this is. just porn. it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/pseuds/bannerless
Summary: when kaito comes back to his room, kiyo is bare of everything except an elaborate web of rope that keeps him on his knees on his bed, and kokichi looks like the cat that got the cream.he really hopes that whatever scheme these two have concocted, he's meant to be more than just the audience.





	some things are bound to happen

kiyo’s spine reminds kaito of a bow drawn taut, arms still pulled out to the sides and head pulled up by kokichi’s hand in his hair, tears pricking the corners of his eyes reflexively with each time kokichi moves his head. kiyo looks almost transfixed, eyes fixated on kokichi - who, meanwhile, switches between making eye contact with him and looking back over to where kaito sits with a grin, like he knows exactly the feeling he’s raising in him. 

( he swallows and shifts his thighs as subtly as he can, banishing the heat in his cheeks. ) 

kiyo’s voice is smooth when he does speak. ‘ you know, ‘ he lilts, as kokichi’s grip on his hair becomes just a little less intense, ‘ perhaps this is asking too much, but i would prefer your focus be a little less on our shared boyfriend when you’ve still got me tied down to our bed. ‘ 

kokichi pulls a mock look of offense, and jerks back on kiyo’s hair as if to chastize him in a sharp motion, lower lip sticking out in a pout. ‘ i’m hurt, kiyo! don’t you know i can multitask? ‘ 

‘ prove it, ‘ kiyo responds immediately, voice coy in a way that immediately implies a challenge, and sends heat flooding to kaito’s groin, crossing his legs where he sits and sitting up just a little bit straighter, watching the two of them. 

kokichi’s slim fingers trace over kiyo’s cheekbone, expression blank for a moment as he seemingly evaluates the challenge he’s being given, before his thumb suddenly thrusts in between kiyo’s brightly painted lips, driving them open, and then tugging his jaw down. kiyo allows it to happen, smile dancing in his eyes even as he obediently shifts his mouth to kokichi’s mechanations. 

it doesn’t take too long for kokichi to step out of his pants, and kiyo’s lips are still hanging open as he moves to stand in front of him with the calculated eye of a strategist overlooking a chess board, before it breaks into a mischevious grin. 

kokichi tilts up kiyo’s head, thin fingers resting under his chin until his adam’s apple bobs, swallowing reflexively at the angle, and then letting him go with a satisfied little grin. ‘ you ready, kiyo? ‘

the anthropologist tips his head slightly in acknowledgement. 

kokichi’s tugging down his brightly colored boxers without much ceremony, quick and efficient, and takes himself in hand, petting over kiyo’s hair as though he were a frightened animal, and beginning to guide his cock to his mouth. kiyo’s hands twitch, wrists straining for a moment against their bonds, as though he wants to hold to kokichi’s hips or react in any way, but they hold true, and he just opens his mouth instead, kokichi pushing in over his tongue with a sigh, head dropping for a moment. 

the hand that’s not tightly fisted in kiyo’s hair caresses his face, moves down to cradle his jaw, and he’s holding kiyo’s face almost tenderly, even as he keeps pressing his hips forwards, thin fingers steely and unrelenting in their grip. he pulls kiyo down to the base of his cock and holds him there for a beat, two, three, before pulling him back. 

kaito swallows down the want in his chest, seeing the bright red streaks that kiyo’s lipstick left where his mouth had been stretched around kokichi. 

kokichi presses a kiss to the top of kiyo’s head as he pulls him back off his cock, kiyo humming softly for the gentle touch, and they stay like that for a moment, kokichi just petting the side of kiyo’s face and murmuring something that kaito can’t quite make out. only a moment, and then kiyo nods at whatever was said and leans back, opening his mouth again. 

he’s a bit less gentle this time as he stands back up and kiyo takes him back into his mouth, tugging kiyo’s hair so hard at the roots that the anthropologist’s eyes are left watering an inch away from the pale skin of kokichi’s stomach, and kaito winces out of sympathy. 

looking down, though, it doesn’t seem like kiyo minds. the red rope that twists around his thighs and stomach still leaves his cock free, straining against his abdomen even with the tear tracks staining his face. 

and kokichi holds him there. 

and keeps holding, fingers twisted tight in kiyo’s hair and eyes watching with a curious kind of fascination as kiyo’s throat bobs first, and then he begins to twitch, arms and legs struggling out against the bondage hard and erratically, ropeburn leaving pink welts on his wrists and ankles, shoulders jumping. his eyes begin to flutter, and it’s not until they start to roll back entirely that kokichi lets him pull back, kiyo heaving for air. 

kokichi is merciless, though. kiyo’s mouth as he struggles to recover is still wide open, and after allowing him a second or two to refill his lungs, kokichi pulls him forwards again. kiyo’s eyes are wide with a frantic animal kind of panic, swallowing hard around the supreme leader and fingers clenching and unclenching in the bed. if nothing else, kokichi doesn’t pull him all the way down to the root this time, allowing him to still take shallow little breaths in through his nose, even with kokichi heavy over his tongue. 

kiyo shuts his eyes, forces his thin reedy breaths to settle, even as kokichi idly tugs him back and forth by the hair, almost lazily fucking his mouth, though never back over the base of his tongue. he opens them again, and kokichi grins, pulling hard on his hair. 

he rocks him back and forth this time, kiyo easily moving his head with his hand, looking up at him with yellow eyes turned misty. kokichi’s hips are starting to snap, seemingly despite himself, unable to stop from rutting against kiyo and whatever he must be doing with his tongue. 

‘ kiyo, i - ‘ kokichi grits out through his teeth, motions becoming erratic for a moment, and kiyo just hums around the intrusion in his mouth. jerkily, swiftly, kokichi pulls kiyo’s head off of his cock and holds him at an arm’s length, jerking himself off over his face with harried motions until, with a shout, his hand presses flat against the top of kiyo’s head and he comes, hand stilling as he comes undone across kiyo’s face, spattering his cheeks and his smudged-red lips in white. 

for a second, he just stands there, breathing harsh, as kiyo blinks up at him and slowly, almost methodically, licks off his lips. 

he lets go of kiyo’s hair, but not before stroking it down, running his fingers through it gently to settle it back into place. 

kaito is almost hypnotized, palming his own cock through his pants at the sight of kiyo, his breathing turned ragged and his hair still retaining the echo of where kokichi’s hand had been. 

‘ your turn, ‘ kokichi sings, suddenly behind him now with an alacrity in his voice that makes kaito startle. there’s already a hand resting on the small of his back, fingers slender and so much shorter than his own, but there’s a steel there too, and kaito finds himself walking towards the bed as though in a trance, kokichi’s hand burning like a brand through his shirt the whole way. 

kiyo, head still low in the position he’s bound in, has to look up at him through his lashes, and it takes kaito’s breath away, just a little. 

kiyo is . . . a mess, his usually elegant hair rumpled, loose and tangled in an echo of where kokichi’s hands had been. all that’s left of his lipstick is a smear of color across the area of his mouth, and kokichi’s come still paints his face in pearlescent streak of white. tears dot the corner of his eyes, still, face flushed red. 

fuck, he’s beautiful. 

so is kokichi, looking more smug than ever as kaito takes his place in front of kiyo, his hands still trembling with the adrenaline high and grin dancing across his face. his thin hands settle on either side of kaito’s hips, and his chin digs into his ribs as he peeks around him to look down at kiyo. 

kaito runs a hand through his hair, fumbling with - well, it’s not exactly like he’s been in a situation like this before, right? ‘ are you - sure you’re okay? you don’t need to, uh, rest or anything first? ‘ 

one side of kiyo’s mouth twitches upwards in a lazy smirk of amusement, shoulders rolling back in a smooth motion, muscles of his back straining against the ropes. ‘ kaito, this is . . . hardly a first for me. were there a problem, i wouldn’t hesitate to tell you. ‘ 

‘ see? ‘ kokichi asks, in a voice kaito can almost feel more than he hears, pressed against his side like he is. ‘ kiyo’s fiiiine! jeez, you gotta listen to me more, kaito. ‘ 

still, his fingers feel awkward, heavy, like he doesn’t know what to do with them, and he stands there almost paralyzed for a moment before kokichi speaks again. ‘ you gonna need some help, kaito? ‘ there’s a hidden sort of offer there, in his voice, an undertone rife with hidden meaning that sends kaito’s head swimming, and he just nods again. 

kokichi’s hand takes him by the wrist, the supreme leader almost puppeteering him, guiding his one hand to rest on kiyo’s head and patting it twice, a little facetiously, as though he were praising a dog. slowly, kaito’s fingers curl into kiyo’s hair where they’ve been placed. 

( it’s soft, and kiyo tips his head gently against his hand, the weight of his head almost grounding, and turns his face to kiss the inside of his forearm, and that small action in and of itself makes him shiver. )

kokichi’s fingers are nimble as they snake around his hipbones and quick to undo his belt, skirting against his skin and teasingly ghosting his chewed-short nails there, hard enough to leave faint white lines, but nothing that will remain. he's humming something to himself, inane and cheerful, as he undoes kaito's fly and rolls down the elastic band of his boxers. 

kiyo is still staring at him through his lashes, bright and intense, and he maintains that eye contact even as kokichi almost casually reaches forwards and presses his fingers into kiyo's mouth, the anthropologist yielding easily to the intrusion, lips parting around his hand, a thread of spit slowly rolling down the corner of his mouth, beading at his jaw. he makes a small sound around kokichi's hand as he thrusts his fingers in a few times, and is left breathing just a little bit harder for it when kokichi finally draws back, wrapping his now spit-soaked hand around kaito's cock and drawing his fingers up his shaft with a twist of his wrist that makes heat spike in kaito's stomach, fingers digging into kiyo's hair to just stay standing, now. ' fuck, kokichi - ' 

' that's the ideaaaa! ' he says, in a sing-songy kind of voice. ' but not me, this time, you know. ' the hand resting on the small of kaito's back drives him forwards, and the other shifts, rubs a slow and teasing circle over the head of kaito's cock that makes him groan, almost guiding him. 

he's brushing against kiyo's lips, now, kokichi holding him there, and he realizes he's holding his breath as kiyo wets his lips, huffs out a breath, and kaito can feel the puff of air, sending a shiver through his thighs. 

the hand he has in kiyo's hair turns to a caress, briefly, stroking down the side of his face. ' you're sure you're okay? ' he asks, double-checking, though maybe he didn't need to bother, if the look of amusement that draws across kiyo's face is any indicator. 

' i promise you, i am, ' he says, and that amusement turns almost coy, with an upturn of one corner of his mouth. leaning forwards as much as the ropes will allow him to, he presses a kiss to kaito's shaft. ' let me show you just how much. ' 

kokichi's hand is an unstoppable force, nudging him inexorably forwards. 

kiyo opens his mouth, and kaito steadies himself with the hand in his hair, and moves his hips in time with kokichi’s guiding hands, sliding over kiyo’s tongue with a bit of a short gasp, inadvertantly tugging kiyo’s hair tight at the roots, resisting the urge to just hilt himself in his warm throat, fingers trembling as kiyo makes unwavering eye contact with him, as his tongue slowly drags over his head. ‘ fuck, kiyo - ‘ 

kokichi’s hand crawls up to the small of his back. ‘ don’t be shy, kaito, ‘ he murmurs, using the fact that kaito is bending over to speak right into his ear. ‘ you can do better than that, can’t you? ‘ and kokichi’s hand pushes forwards again, even as his smile spreads over his face. 

he can’t fight it. ( he’s not sure he wants to, really - there’s a small part of him still tugging on the roots of kiyo’s hair, trying to go more slowly to spare his throat, but kiyo’s eyes are golden and challenging, even as they start to tear up again. ) he gives in and goes with the momentum kokichi is giving him, flattens out his fingers on kiyo’s head and thrusts hard down his throat, feeling him gag around his cock and letting a groan out between his teeth. 

‘ there you go, ‘ kokichi croons, and kaito knows it’s like he’s making fun of him, but he can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine, can’t help the way it makes his hips jerk a little, erratic and quick, even as he bottoms out, panting. kokichi reaches around him and settles his own thin fingers into kiyo’s hair and grabs hold, wraps it once around his hand and uses it to hold him there, flush with kaito’s hips, until his chest begins to heave with the breath he can’t take in, eyes going wide, and finally lets go. 

kiyo rocks his head back, breath coming in short and shallow through his nose, eyes running unreservedly, leaving tear tracks down his face. without asking if he’s ready, kokichi tugs on his hair again, pulling him forwards, and it’s all kaito can do to just let his head tip back, feel the slight resistance as he rocks into his throat. 

fuck, he just - he wants. 

‘ you think you’ve got it from here, kaito? ‘ kokichi murmurs, still close to his ear. he nods, fervent and wordlessly, and with a flick of his wrist that he manages to make look almost disdainful, kokichi drops kiyo’s hair, shifting to sit on the bed instead, watching the two of them. 

kaito pulls kiyo off his cock, gives him the chance to breathe for a second. uses the pad of his thumb to wipe some of the tears running down his face away, even as kiyo’s eyes shut, concentrating on steadying his breathing. 

after a moment, he opens his mouth again. 

kaito doesn’t hold back, this time. no longer worried about kiyo’s gag reflex. his fingers tangle, harsh and tight, into kiyo’s hair, and he thrusts deep into his throat, watches his eyes water, spilling over at the edges. kiyo’s throat flutters around him, maddening in the way it tightens. he’s only half-aware of the fact that he’s speaking, stream of words leaving his mouth incoherently - fuck, kiyo, kiyo, kiyo - and he can almost feel the echo of kokichi’s hand burning a brand into the small of his back, can feel his eyes as they drag over kiyo’s lips stretched around his cock, and - 

‘ kiyo- kokichi, kiyo, i’m gonna - ‘ is all he manages to gasp out before his hips are stuttering, heat flooding his body, and he slams his hips messily against kiyo’s face as he comes. kokichi reaches over his head and gently pulls kiyo back by the forehead so kaito’s last shudders paint kiyo’s face, splattering over his cheeks and tongue. 

kokichi sidles around to kiyo’s side and drops to an almost predatory crouch, pressing one hand to kiyo’s sternum, where his ribs are heaving for breath, and shifts to straddle kiyo, who, between heaves for breath, looks as though he might say something. 

whatever it is, though, kaito won’t know, because as soon as he opens his mouth kokichi is dragging his fingers through his own and kaito’s come over his face and jabbing them into his mouth almost violently - first two, then three, pinching either side of kiyo’s cheek briefly. kiyo’s lips close around kokichi’s fingers, and kokichi . . . kaito supposes, as he slowly lets himself down to the ground, that it could be considered cleaning kiyo’s face, as kokichi jabs his fingers again and again between kiyo’s lips and pulls them back clean. 

‘ kokichi, ‘ he rasps, when kokichi seems to be inspecting his work, and his voice comes out in a broken sort of way that kaito thinks could almost make him hard again, ‘ please - ‘ 

‘ what do you think, kaito? ‘ kokichi asks, turning back to look at him with an over-the-top feigned look of contemplation. ‘ think he deserves it? ‘ 

‘ i think you need to stop - stop bein’ a fuckin’ tease, ‘ kaito rasps out, and kokichi grins, wide and smug, at that. kiyo’s eyes roll in kaito’s direction, and were his mouth not occupied by kokichi’s fingers once again, tongue lathing over them, it seems like he might have thanked him. 

‘ you’re lucky he’s so nice, ‘ kokichi says to kiyo, looking at him now as he slowly wrenches his fingers out of kiyo’s mouth, a thin line of spit connecting them to his fingers. as though in disdain, he looks at them and sighs, watching a drop of kiyo’s saliva roll down the side of his middle finger. 

kiyo’s eyes are pleading. 

‘ weeeelll, ‘ kokichi says, drawling it out, even as he reaches for kiyo’s cock, ‘ i suppose i can listen to you two. ‘ when he wraps his hand around kiyo, the anthropologist cries out, voice raspy, fucked raw, and kaito thinks that if kokichi himself hadn’t come so recently, he would be hard again right now. as is, he’s definitely not disinterested. 

he strokes kiyo at a pace that’s almost lesiurely, watching him squirm against the ropes with an almost clinical fascination. ‘ and i thought miu was probably the biggest slut in our class, ‘ he remarks casually, even as a flick of his wrist makes the muscles in kiyo’s thighs clench reflexively. ‘ you’ve definitely done this a bunch before, but you’re still squirming like this? kinda pathetic, don’tcha think? ‘ his voice is light and mocking, face inclined to be an inch away from kiyo’s ear, the skin on the back of kiyo’s neck prickling up as a result. 

‘ kokichi - ‘ he murmurs, feels him grin at the side of his throat, jolts up into his hand despite himself. he decides to forgo dignity in this case, just letting his hair pool on the bedsheet as his head tips back and he just hisses, through his teeth - ‘ please. ‘ 

for a moment, kaito doesn’t think kokichi is going to be inclined to show him any mercy, and it almost seems like he’s going to be proven right, as kokichi pauses in his movement altogether to just watch kiyo’s chest heave. 

but it’s only for a second, and then he’s pulling kiyo into a rough kiss again, seemingly not caring about the taste of himself or kaito that must still linger in kiyo’s mouth, and strokes him in earnest, biting down on kiyo’s lip until he draws blood and twisting his wrist. ‘ come on, kiyo, ‘ he murmurs, pulling back so their lips are brushing. ‘ come. ‘ 

and as he has been for most of this scene, kiyo follows kokichi’s instructions, back arching and skin turned white where it tugs hard against the bondage as he comes undone, splattering over his chest and the top of kokichi’s hand. kokichi lets go of his hair, and unceremoniously, kiyo falls back onto the sheets, eyes watering still, and body wracked with shivers. 

kokichi is pressing kisses to his shoulders, now, working to untie the ropes, and kaito musters up the strength to push himself up, first onto his elbows and then enough to walk over to the bed and lie on kiyo’s other side, slinging an arm around his waist and kissing the tear tracks that run down the side of his face. ‘ so pretty, ‘ he murmurs, as kiyo’s eyes flutter shut, and he’s rewarded with a tired smile, lips twitching upwards. ( it’s still a little odd, seeing his mouth free of lipstick, but most of it at this point has been smeared over his face. )

‘ you did so well, ‘ kokichi murmurs, kissing at kiyo’s wrists, where they’re bright red with ropeburn.

‘ i think this is the one circumstance where i enjoy it when you’re a little cruel, ‘ kiyo says in return, fingers twitching idly, hiding a laugh behind the fingers of his other hand. ‘ . . . that tickles. ‘ kokichi only grins at that and blows a raspberry there. 

kaito shakes his head tiredly, and slings an arm over kiyo’s waist, nuzzling into the side of his neck. ‘ can’t believe i’m dating you two, ‘ he mutters, feels kiyo’s quiet laugh from where his nose is pressed to his throat. 

‘ is that a good thing or a bad thing? ‘ kokichi asks, propping himself up on one elbow to look at him, waggling his eyebrows. 

‘ both, ‘ kaito grunts, tugging him down by the shoulder into a brief kiss, feeling kiyo’s laughter swell as he does, at the surprised look on kokichi’s face. he can’t keep a grin off of his own, either. despite kokichi’s antics, maybe because of them, this feels like a good place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is. a bondage pun
> 
> look we're making the kiyoumota tag a thing someone had to put some porn in here eventually


End file.
